Behind the Smiling mask
by junkojunko
Summary: Yuuri is always smiling infront of everyone... one day, Wolfram finds out what is hidden behind this mask. Slight Yuuram implied! pls ReAd


**Behind the Smiling mask

* * *

**

Staring out into the grey sky outside the bay window he sat, Yuuri draped a blanket around him to ward away the cold. While the sky spitting rain creating a noisy jamming session, Yuuri was humming silently to himself.

_You know that I'm foolish, playing king for a day  
I hang with my people whenever I can.  
You say that I'm scruffy, misguided and blue,  
like a fly on a string.  
There's a web that surrounds you, but I will  
find a way in.  
Yeah, in your hour of need I'll be there, yes I will.  
Yeah, in your hour of need I'll be there, yes I will.  
_

"Yuuri?" a tentative voice beside him asked. "Are you alright?" Wolfram, his fiancé's eyes which were usually sparking with anger now shimmered with worry.

"I'm fine, Wolfram. Please leave me alone," Yuuri answered halfheartedly as he continued to watch the raindrops hit the window plane viciously.

Wolfram bit his bottom lip to keep himself from hurling insults. The sight of Yuuri wrapped in blanket, staring gloomily outside tugged at his heart strings. Yuuri looked like the perfect imitation of a fallen angel as the mild lighting from the sky illuminated his profile.

"Are you sure, Yuuri?" Wolfram asked once more as he placed a hand on Yuuri's shoulder. This time, Yuuri cocked his head to look Wolfram in the eye.

"Look at me Wolfram, there's nothing wrong with me at all," Yuuri said more firmly this time, his eyes daring Wolfram to argue.

"As you say," Wolfram replied after a long pause. Then he settled to sit beside Yuuri on the window plane.

"You shouldn't sit on the window plane, the flagstones are cold," Yuuri chided as he turned to gaze outside again.

"This from someone who has been sitting here for hours," Wolfram snorted as he tried to make himself more comfortable. The bay window had a window plane wide enough for them to sit side by side only if Yuuri was facing indoors.

Yuuri sighed as he was well acquainted with Wolfram's stubbornness. If he set his mind to it, a herd of wild elephants could scarcely shake his resolve. Yuuri wound himself slightly from the blanket to wrap Wolfram into his warm embrace.

Wolfram was startled at first as he felt Yuuri's arms around him but settled down leaning on to Yuuri's shoulder and listen to his breathing as he finally turned to face indoors. An amiable silence enveloped the pair as the wind howled angrily outside.

"What are you thinking about?" Wolfram asked finally, his curiosity getting the better of him. "It's not like you to lock yourself away."

"Many things," Yuuri briefed over. "Mostly about the future," he added as an afterthought knowing that Wolfram would press on.

"Why do you worry about the future?" Wolfram questioned. "There are not many things to worry about, especially since that all the four cursed boxes are under our protection." Wolfram reasoned as he wanted very much to wipe the sadness in Yuuri's eyes.

"Wolfram, Wolfram," Yuuri murmured as he rested his chin on Wolfram's head. "I envy your perception."

"I don't understand. My perception is the normal perception."

"I know, but that does not make it true. I was thinking about how I felt when I first agreed to be King. I thought that it was going to be easy as the great demon kingdom looked extremely peaceful. I thought that I could just sit back and relax since there would not be much to do. That was a stupid thought as all that we have gone through proved much otherwise."

"So? There is not much of possibility of such things happening again."

"I believe that it would be wishful thinking on my part. After all, history is likely to repeat itself as it usually does."

"You shouldn't worry about something that you cannot predict."

"I can prepare for the worst, can't I?" Yuuri rebutted.

"Yes, but you don't have to get yourself all worked up or gloomy over it."

"True again. I just need to mope once in while. I am only a mortal after all.

Don't you think that what we have been through seems quite out of this world? I try my best to be a good King but I don't think I succeed. Sometimes I wake up and think that this is all a dream and you all will not want me as King after you realise that I am a fake."

Wolfram looked at Yuuri carefully and realized that there was much about him that he had seriously underestimated. He always thought of him as a wimp, someone who always smiled annoyingly too much. Thinking about it now, it must have taken a lot of mental strength to do his deeds. Yet not once did he falter.

"You are our real Maou, the one chosen by Shinou himself. There is no mistake about it. Besides, You will not have to do things alone. You will have me, Gwendal, Conrad, Gunter, Murata and the rest of us. We will always stand behind you. Doesn't that make you feel better?"

"It will." Yuuri replied and continued after a pause. "Can you leave me alone for a while? I know that you are not used to seeing me like this but don't worry, I will return to normal tomorrow. I will be smiling like always tomorrow, just give me some time alone today."

Wolfram was sorely tempted to stay but he felt he was not welcomed. Nodding rather reluctantly, he got up to leave.

Appreciating Wolfram's cooperation, Yuuri kissed him gently on his lips in thanks. "I appreciate your understanding."

Wolfram was so shell-shocked that he was rooted on the spot. His actions went unnoticed by Yuuri who turned back to admire the outside.

Wolfram took sometime to recover from his shock as he never expected such a display of affection. Yuuri had at times shown his affection but never like this. This made walking out the heavy oak door a lot harder on Wolfram as he gave Yuuri the peace he wanted no, needed.

* * *

Pls read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

lyrics are from faithless "Hour of Need"


End file.
